Why So Late?
by Cheerfuly-Brooding
Summary: Mouth has always wanted a second chance. But when he gets the choice, what is he going to do?


Mouth McFadden. Tree Hill's announcer, and commentator. He was friends with all the cheerleaders, and basketball players. He'd had few girlfriends, because everyone saw him as the ultimate 'friend' and no one ever wanted to mess that up. Or so they told him. Well, that was until Rachel came along. She had whole captivated him, and comanded his attention like no other. And he couldn't get over her. Even with his fiancee supermodel, Lindsey Jameson. He liked her alot, but he didn't love her. Not the way he did Rachel that was. He just couldn't tell her though. She was too sweet for him to do that to, and plus, he was never going to get Rachel again, so what was the point in trying? When he came home, Lindsey was waiting for him, and she was in need of something only Mouth could give her. And so he did. He just pretened the woman he was with was Rachel. Than the blonde hair was red, and that the blue eyes were brown. It made him happier, and Lindsey was oblivious and happy at the same time.

After the deed was done, and Lindsey was asleep Mouth pulled on some clothes and went into the living room. Which was the room night next to the bed room. He went there when ever he needed to think about something. And he needed to think right now. He'd done his best to forget about Rachel, but that had been incredibly difficult ever since he had that dream about her. Just when he thought he had things sorted out, the phone rang and he lost his train of thought. Grumbling, he picked up the phone.

"This is Marvin. It's late and I'm tired. Now's not a good time." He said into the phone, irritaion in his town. Until he heard the familliar voice on the other end.

"Hey, mouth. It's me...Rachel." The girl said, obviously through tears. "I just need...to talk...to some one."

"Rachel?! Is something wrong? Why are you crying?" He said obviously shocked. He realized that Lindsey was still asleep. He then whispered. "If there's something wrong tell me and I'm there."

"Why are you whispering?" She asked, confused.

**Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you crying  
is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**

Mouth let out a sigh away from the phone. He shook his head as he looked into his bedroom. The one scentence that came into his mind was 'I'm in hell.' But he couldn't tell Rachel that. He couldn't tell her how much he missed, and that he wanted her to be his, and all of his emotions. It simply wouldn't do to fall apart on the phone. Now would it? He took in a breath and thought of what to say.

"It's really late, and I don't want to wake Lindsey up." He told her, wishing that Lindesy was Rachel and that he was back in bed. Rachel was the one girl that he loved, and the one girl that he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Not Lindsey. No matter how beautiful she was, or how talented, or how many guys wanted her. Lindsey was meant to be with someone else. And he was meant to be with Rachel. Even if Rachel was supposed to be with someone else. Someone that wasn't him. He could hear Rachel choking back tears again.

"Yeah, Coop's in the living room watching some movie." Rachel replied, still showing the hurt in her voice. Mouth winced when he heard the hurt tone coming from the love of her life. If that meant what he hoped it did, that meant she was feeling the same way he was.

"I haven't heard from you since the reunion." Mouth said, trying to be casual. "I missed you." He slipped in.

"I know, I've just been really busy and stuff..."Rachel sighed, "I haven't even called Brooke in two months." She said. Apparentnly not hearing Mouth say that he missed her.

"Well, maybe you should call her instead..."Mouth suggested, feeling a bit hurt that his copper tressed angel had kept in touch with Brooke, and not him.

"Don't try and guilt tripp me Marvin McFadden. I've missed you. Alot, and I've just been trying to find the right way to tell you that!" She said, obviously a bit angered. Mouth almost couldn't believe the words that came from her end of the line.

"I guess you feel the same way as me." Mouth said quietly.

"And how would that be?" Rachel inquired, curiously.

"I haven't been able to get over you. No matter how hard I tried." He told her honestly.

"Oh, Mouth. I feel the same. Completly and wholely." She replied sweetly, and happily. Just hearing Rachel say his name gave him butterflies. It made his heart skip a beat, and quicked, yet slowed his pulse at the same time. His blood grew hot, and he wanted her to be where Lindesy was so badly. No, he needed her to be where Lindesy was.Those words coming from Rachel, an angel, made him so weak. It just sound perfect when she said his name, and that she missed him. Even when she hinted that she loved him. He was happy that she felt the same way he did. It meant that he might be able to have what he had wanted all along. But he had to stay faithful to Lindsey. Even if his heart wasn't in the relationship, and he would always wish she was Rachel, he had to stay faithful to her.

"Rachel..."He whispered.

"What, Mouth?" She answered softly.

"I don't want to have say good-bye this time." He told her honestly.

"Then don't. Come and see me again. I'm in Tree Hill."

"I can't Rachel. I wish I could. I reall do..."

"It's not cheating if you break up with her."

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice  
saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I don't never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel **

"Why did you call anyway?"Mouth asked, changing the subject. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Rachel, all she had to do was ask, and right now he needed to keep her from asking him to leave Lindsey. Besides, Rachel had Coop again. Why did she need him? Mouth. The ultimate friend.

"I had a dream about you." Rachel answered quietly. Mouth could never quit dreaming about her. "Have you had any dreams about me lately?" Deciding to omit the fact that she was all he dreamt about, Mouth thought up his answer.

"It's funny you ask that tonight. I was actually just thinking of a dream I had last night." Mouth said, his thoughts returning to Rachel liying in Cooper's arms. "Does Cooper know you're talking to me?"

"Sure does." Rachel answered, "He's in the living room though."

"It won't start a fight will it?" He inquired, not wanting his angel to get into trouble over talking to him. What was up with him tonight? Why couldn't he decide whether to want her, or hate her? He felt almost like bashing his head up against a wall until everything made sense, or until he had such a head-ache that the pain was all he thought about. It would make everything eaier. At least that's what he thought.

"Probably, but when he's angry with me the sex is better." Rachel said, obviously trying to make him jealous, and it was working. "Does Lindsey know you're talking to the girl you were in love with in Highschool?" At her question, Mouth stood up, and went to the bedroom door, looking in through the slightly ajar door. Lindsey was still sleeping peacefully. The silver fingers of moonlight caressing the bar skin of her face, and neck. He shook his head at himself. It shouldn't be so easy to want to leave a girl like this. It should be alot harder than this. The love of his life, his obsession, and desire, wasn't supposed to just call him up out of no where, and start telling him that she was sorry she left him, and that she still missed him and loved him.

"I don't think she has a clue."  
**  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue **

Mouth went back into the living room and sat down with a long sigh. Careful to avoid sighing into the phone, as it would cause a rather loud noise. Why did if have to be Lindsey in the next room? Why couldn't it be Rachel? He battled with himself for several minutes until Rachel replied to him.

"You know, we don't have to be over Mouth." She told him. Those words pulled millions of fantasies into his head. He thought of the midnight escapades he and Rachel could have together, but he forced those image out of his heads.

"I'm with Lindsey." He said firmly, running a hand through his messy brown hair. He could hear Rachel sigh. She was perssistent when she wanted something.

"Mouth, I miss you, and I want to be with you again." She said. He could hear the hurt in her voice, and it killed him to know that he had caused it. He wanted to be with Rachel, but he was no heartbreaker. Yet, it sounded so sweet when Rachel called his name, and that was the thought stuck in his head as he argued with himself as to what to do next. He didn't want to say he didn't want to be with her because that was a lie, yet he couldn't bring himself to hurt Lindsey. Rachel had come along after two years and complicated his entire life. Yet, he didn't hate her for it. He continued to love her.

"Mouth...please..."She begged him.

**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel **

Mouth didn't know what to say to her. He was battling with himself so harshly. Between the woman he loved, and the woman who loved him. Was there no worse choise one could have to make? He didn't believe there was. Everyday he had thought of Rachel. He'd tried to keep in touch with her, but she never had responded. He'd kept track of her life almost as well as he'd kept track of his own. He missed her. He loved her. He lusted for her. Yet there was a little voice in the back of his head that told him No. He shouldn't do it. But that voice was slowly fading away.

"Mouth. I want to be with you. And I mean it this time." Rachel was litteraly begging Mouth now, "I'll do anything if you'll at least come see me."

And that was the statement that tipped the scales.

Mouth was about to pull out his laptop and pulled up a website to buy a ticket when Lindsey came out of the bedroom.

"Mouth, babe, who are you talking to?" She asked with a sleepy yawn.

"Just an old friend." Mouth said, "Why are you calling again?"

All that came from Rachel's end of the line was -click- and a beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

**It's really good to hear your voice  
saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late**


End file.
